Solo Una Chica Mas
by Natsumii-Hoshii
Summary: Sasuke hace una apuesta con Sai el primero en ligarse a Sakura ganara. ¿Que pasaria si Sasuke se enamorara de ella? o si alguien mas descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sakura? totalmete sasusaku! Ojala les guste2do capi actualizado!
1. La Apuesta

Notas del fanfic:

todos los personajes tienen entre 17 y 19 años.

las canciones que ire utilizando no las e decidido por lo qe aun no pondre derechos de autor

Solo Una Chica Mas

Gaara, Sai y Sasuke platicaban en el patio mientras veian a las chicas pasar, estaban aburridos asi que comensaron a apostar y como siempre las apuestas se trataban sobre chicas.

**-Entonces?**

**-Digan no¿?**

**-Veamos cual podria ser nuestra nueva apuesta?**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**-Ya se!!**

**-Que¿?**

**-El primero de ustedes dos que se lige a Sakura antes de 2 meses gana!**

**-De acuerdo. **responden Sai y Sasuke.

**-Ya sabemos quien ganara. **dice Sasuke poniendo cara de superioridad.** Yo puedo hacerlo en menos de un mes.**

**- Calmadito Sasuke... ¬¬**

**-Bueno pues empezemos la apuesta les parece? **dice Gaara.

Un poco lejos en otro extremo del patio una chica pelirosada con ojos verde jade practicaba su rutina de baile junto con hinata, ino y otras chicas.

**-Ok chicas descansemos. **dice la ojiverde jadeando por el cansancio.

**-Que buena coreografia pusiste Sakura podriamos ganar contigo como capitana**. dice una de las chicas.

**-Yo opino que es demasiado aburrida. **dice ino.

**-Aver ino mejor no te quejes y propon algo. **dice Sakura al mismo tiempo que pone la musica.

Ino comienza a bailar muy sensualmente y con pasos muy asentuados, Sakura apaga la musica mientras la mira.

**-Mira Ino... no dudo que tu coreografia sea buena pero...**

**-Pero nos sacarian de la escuela si hacemos esos pasos de prostituta!! **dice otra de las chicas.

**-Mira perra a mi no me dices prostituta. **dice acercadose peligrosamente a la chica, Sakura va corriendo y se pone en medio de ellas.

**-Chicas calmense si, practiquen ustedes si quieren yo tengo que irme.** Sakura se da la vuelta y deja sola a las chicas mientras se va a caminar.

_En donde estara Sakurita? tengo que empezar con mi plan. Oh ahi esta jaja no sabes lo que te espera Sakurita. _

Sasuke camina hacia ella, mientras camina la obserba detalladamente. No estaba tan mal despues de todo, es mas segun casi todos los chicosa de la escuela ella era la mas bonita y la mas dificil, acelera su paso hasta que logra alcanzarla, se pone a lado suyo y comienza a caminar a su lado mirandola.

_Que querra este idota ¬¬? _**Se te ofrece algo Uchiha ¬¬?**

**-Pues ahora que lo mencionas si Sakura. **la mira directo a los ojos.

**-Entonces dime que se te ofrece Uchiha.**

-**Oye porque esa agresividad de tu parte?**

-**Talvez porque te crees la gran cosa y tratas a las chicas como jugetes.**

-**Oye Sakura que directa.**

**-Asi soy yo Uchiha.**

**-Pero si nisiquiera me conoces Sakura como puedes decir eso de mi?**

**-Por que me lo an dicho Uchiha. **_Que seas guapo no tiene nada que ver con que seas un cretino._

_Dios! esta chica si que es dificil._** Oye Sakura... la verdad...quisiera conocerte.**

OO **Conocerme? **_Ok esto si que es raro... que yo sepa Sasuke solo va tras chicas bonitas y "faciles"._

_**-**_**Si Sakura...veras creo que tienes muy mala impresion de mi y la verdad quisiera cambiar eso. **_Veras como vas a caer niña._

_Quiere cambiar la manera en la que lo veo? Porque sera?_ **Encerio?**

**-Si Sakura. **Hace pucheros.

_Jeje que lindo se ve haciendo pucheros se ve tan inocente tan guapo..!! Sakura!! concentrate el es un idiota.. _inner sakura: _tu sabes que quieres conocerlo dicelo!!. _**De acuerdo Uchiha te dare una oportunidad de cambiar mi opinion de ti.**

**-Perfecto entonces podemos vernos en el cafe del parque a las..¿?... ocho?**

**-Ok Uchiha ahi estare.**

Se da la vuelta y se aleja.

_Esto fue mas facil de lo que crei. Me sorprende que siendo tan bonita no tenga novio...¡¿Yo dije eso?! No!! Sasuke a ti no te puede gustar esa frentona. _inner sasuke: _pues tiene buen cuerpo. _sasuke: _callate! es cierto pero no puedo involucrarme sentimentalmente._ Deja de pensar y se encamina a comentar su logro con sus compañeros.

Sakura busca a naruto en el patio, lo ve y va hacia el.

**-Entonces el dobe te invito a salir? **O.O

**-Si, no te parece extraño?**

**-En parte si... por como es Sasuke no me sorprenderia que le gustaras. **_Rayos!_

**-A que te refieres con eso Naruto?**

-**A nada...** :

**-Naruto... ¬¬**

**-Ok... bueno... la verdad... tu eres muy bonita y pues...el solo se fija en chicas bonitas.**

**-¡!Yo bonita¿?**

**-Pues... la verdad esque si. **El chicorubio se ruborizo un poco.

**-Pues... gracias Naruto.**Se ruboriza.**Pero volviendo a lo de Sasuke porque me habra invitado a salir... dice que quiere conocerme mejor pero no lose... los chicos como el son la clase de chicos por la cual solo confio en ti.**

FLASH BACK

No podia creer lo que veia, como podia haberle echo eso...las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin control.

**Neji.**

El chico se despego de la chica con la que se estaba besando.

**Amor no es lo que crees encerio es solo que.**

**Ya no digas mas. **Se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo mientras sentia que todos la obserbavan. Ya se lo habian advertido Naruto se lo habia dicho pero ella no quiso creerles porque lo amaba. Se escondio en una esquina del patio a llorar, lloraba sin control hasta que llego una chica a decirle.

**Te lo dije Sakura no eres bonita, no tienes experiencia por eso Neji me prefirio a mi.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Lo recuerdo Sakura-chan. **La abraza. **Sabes que yo nunca te haria daño. Jamas me lo perdonaria Sakura-chan...no soportaria verte llorar asi de nuevo por alguien. **_Especialmente sabiendo que no puedo ser yo..._

**FIN**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?

¿A que se refiere Naruto con eso?

Todo eso y muxo mas en el prox capi porfa dejen reviews para saber en que mejorar si les gusta o algo asi?

Ojala les aya gustado mi historia.


	2. Una Desepcion Y Un Nuevo Plan

La abraza. Sabes que yo nunca te haria daño. Jamas me lo perdonaria Sakura-chan...no soportaria verte llorar asi de nuevo por alguien. **Especialmente sabiendo que no puedo ser yo...**

_¿__Porque Sasuke la habra invitado a salir... sera que...?_Naruto la suelta. **Perdoname Sakura-chan pero tengo que irme tengo que confirmar algo**.

**-No te preocupes Naruto nos vemos al rato.** Se para a abrazarlo y se va.

El rubio va por el patio buscando a Gaara._ Con que esos malditos se hayan atrevido... los hare pedazos. _Porfin lo encuentra y va hacia el.

**-Gaara!**

**-Ah Naruto vienes a apostar por el ganador?**

**-Presisamente...¿Cual es la nueva apuesta y quienes estan en ella?**

**-La apuesta es ligarse a Sakura Haruno antes de 2 meses y en la apuesta estan Sasuke y Sai. A quien le vas a apostar Naruto?**

**-Sabes que? cambie de opinion pero gracias.**

**-Cuando quieras.**

Se aleja de Gaara para buscar a Sakura e informarle lo que tienen en mente Sasuke y Sai. _Son unos malditos...De Sai no me sorprende... a el siempre le a gustado Sakura pero...Sasuke¿Porque habria aceptado si no la soporta? A menos que... no no lo creo...digo ella es hermosa pero Sasuke solo quiere acostarse con ella para despues dejarla...Tengo que ir cuanto antes con Sakura-chan!!_

Sakura esta recogiendo sus cosas para irse a su departamento cuando derrepente alguien llega detras de ella y le susurra al oido: **Porque tan sola Sakura?** Sakura espantada se da la vuelta.

**-Sai!! "¬¬ Que te sucede?!**

**-Nada solo queria platicar contigo.**

**-De acuerdo ¬¬**

Se sientan en una banca y Sai comienza.

**-Bueno Sakura yo tengo que decirte algo.**

**-Ok...**

**-Yo solo queria decirte si tu querrias salir conmigo hoy en la tarde?**

**-Oh Sai losiento mucho pero tengo planes para hoy... ¿Que te parece mañana?**

**-Claro perfecto¿A que hora puedes?**

**-Pues es fin de semana asi que a la hora que me digas esta bien.**

**-Te parece a las 12?**

**-Claro.**

**-Entonces mañana a las 12 en el parque?**

**-Ok. Bueno Sai me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso nos vemos mañana.**

**-Ok adios Sakura.**

Sakura se da la vuelta y se va. 5 minutos despues Naruto llega corriendo con Sai.

**-Donde esta Sakura-chan¿?**

**-Ya se fue dijo que tenia algo que hacer.**

**Naruto agarro a Sai por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto.**

**-Mira estupido imbecil si le haces daño a Sakura-chan me las vas a pagar.**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Se muy bien todo sobre su apuesta con Sakura-chan y no van a lograr nada porque ahora mismo voy a decircelo.**

**-No! Naruto espera... a mi encerio me gusta Sakura...es la chica mas guapa de la escuela... el unico sin interes por ella es Sasuke.**

**-Aun asi la apostaste! **Naruto estaba totalmente histerico, le daba tanta rabia que apostaran a Sakura. Finalmente solto a Sai y se fue al departamento de Sakura.

...CON SAKURA...

Normalmente el cuarto de Sakura estaba muy bien ordenado pero esta habia vaciado su armario entero buscando que ponerse._ El azul o el rosa? _Se puso un lindo vestido color rosa pastel corto y con un buen escote junto con unas sandalias que la hacian lucir bastante bien. Salio de su casa para ir a encontrarse con Sasuke.

Sale de su casa y escucha a alguein gritar. Sakura-chan espera! Era Naruto que venia corriendo, llega jadeando hasta Sakura.

**-Que sucede Naruto-kun?**

**-Sakura-chan no va...llas co...n Sa...su...ke.**

**-Pero porque Naruto-kun?**

**-Porque el y...**_No puedo meter a Sai en esto a el encerio le interesa Sakura-chan _**Gaara hicieron una apuesta, si el podia ligarte en menos de 2 meses el ganaria.**

**-Es verdad lo que dices Naruto-kun?** la desepcion se notaba en sus ojos.

**-Por desgracia si Sakura-chan.** El podia ver claramente que Sakura estaba muy desepcionada.

**-Era logico...**(ojos llorosos) **no podria ser posible que alguien se pudiera interesar en mi si no ahi una apesta o solo interes sexual de por medio.** La chica empieza a llorar Naruto la mira_.Todo es mi culpa nunca debi decirselo..aunque pensandolo bien si no se lo decia podria terminar siendo peor para ella._

**-No llores Sakura-chan. **La abraza y levanta su cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos. **No soporto eso.** Sakura lo mira fijamente, Naruto le seca las lagrimas con sus manos, y se le ocurre una idea.

**-Sabes que seria divertido Sakura-chan?**

**-Que Naruto-kun?**

**-Hacer que Sasuke se sienta mal por haberte apostado.**

**-Y como hariamos eso Naruto-kun?**


End file.
